Why Should It Matter?
by Sakaro Devanti Foresta
Summary: Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 are in a relationship, that, should it be discovered, could tear Sector V apart for good. Will their love be strong enough to survive the toughest challenge they had to face yet? 4/5 established relationship.


WHY SHOULD IT MATTER?

 _ **Prologue**_

 _A forbidden romance_

 _A cold chill ran down her spine as she back away, closer to the sorter blonde standing near her. As if sensing her fear, the Aussie moved so that he was standing in front of her protectively._

 _Even in this moment of fear, Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, or Numbuh 4 as he was known to his friends had a glint of determination in his eyes…_

Wally sat up in bed, startled awake by his nightmare, covered in a dead sweat. It's been months since they first found out about the newer rules, and even now it hunted him.

"Wally?" A sleepy voice murmured from somewhere next to him in the dark room.

Wally's chest still heaved with heavy breaths as he replied, "I'm fine, Abby. It was just a nightmare."

Abigail "Abby" Lincoln, or as her friends know her, Numbuh 5, sat up next to her boyfriend. "Same one?"

"Yeah…" Wally's breathing slowly returned to normal…he was safe, she was safe.

Abby sighed. She knew exactly why Wally was so scared of that dream. She's been having the nearly the same type of dream nearly every night since…that day. Hopefully, nobody noticed the lack of sleep they both had been getting. "You sure you're gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, it's jus' a dream, Abs." Wally replies, settling back down. "How late is it?"

Abby glanced at the bedside clock. "2:30."

They still had four hours before the first sign of life in the treehouse showed. Abby follows Wally's lead and laid back down. "Let's try ta get more sleep, ok?"

Wally just nodded, wrapping his arms around the African-American girl, before closing his eyes. "Night."

Abby returned the phrase rather sleepily.

 _Kids Next Door supreme leader Rachel T. McKenzie, or Numbuh 362, had called a meeting at moon base one afternoon. Currently, said girl was trying to bring the room to order…and failing miserably at it._

 _She helplessly gazed at Numbuh 86, known as Francis Fulbright to the adults. The red haired girl took over. "Right, everyone! Settle down now! The soopreme leaduh don't have all day, now."_

 _As told, everyone settled down. No operative_ _ **dared**_ _to disobey the Irish girl, and with good reason._

 _Wally and Abby were sitting in the front row. The rest of their sector was nowhere to be seen._

" _Greetings, fellow Kids Next Door." Rachel greeted. "You are all wondering way there was a meeting called today." She cleared her throat. "Numbuh 86?"_

 _Fanny stepped up, clear anger written all over her face._

" _Thank yer, Numbuh 362. Well, I should expect yer all familiar 'bout the kid contact tha' was installed a few months ago, right?"_

 _Wally shivered, although it wasn't exactly cold. Everyone knew about that by now. Abby looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear._

 _Fanny continued talking: "In 'hat pact, 'here was a list of 'hings yer ter do and not ter do. Of 'hings too teen/adult. Any examples?"_

" _Liking broccoli?"_

" _Liking homework?"_

 _These suggestions flew around, before Wally quietly said, under his breath: "Falling in love."_

 _Abby was dead quiet next to him. He can't blame her._

 _Even tough Wally's words were so softly said, everyone had seemed to hear them._

"' _Hat's right." Fanny spoke again. "Now, ter Rachel's shock, and much ter my own, we'd found two operatives who're actin' too_ _ **teen**_ _fer their own good. Numbuh 4…Numbuh 5, what've yer to say fer yerslef?"_

Wally's eyes shot open again, his breath coming in harsh pants. _"It was just a dream…nobody knows…"_ He glances down to Abby's dark form. Then, he looks to the bedside clock. 4:59.

"Crud!"

"Wally?" Abby awakes at her secret love's silent curse.

"It's time for me to go, Abs." Wally said. "Numbuh 1 will be up in half an hour."

Abby frowned. "Already?"

"Yah don't wanna get caught, do yah?" Wally asked.

Abby sighed, before sitting up. "Abby will miss you."

He sighed, pulling her close to him. "Ah'll miss yah too, Abs."

"Sometimes Abby wishes we didn't have ta hide." Abby looked up at him. "It's been _months_."

"Ah know." Wally said, patting her back. "Look, ah really gotta go now. Ah'll see yah tonight, okay?"

Abby nodded, holding him tight. "I love you."

Wally sighed again. "Ah love yah too, Abs."

With that, he got up, pausing only to kiss her forehead.

"See yah in the mornin', okay? It's not like ah'm disappearing, right?"

Abby nodded before snuggling back into the covers. It felt cold and empty without Wally next to her…

The Australian operative left the room, closing the door behind him. All the while, he thought about his nightmares. Fanny's voice was ringing in his head.

' _In 'hat pact…'_

' _Ter Rachel's shock…Numbuh 4…Numbuh 5, what've yer got ter say fer yerslef?'_

"Why?" He wondered aloud, palming his forehead.

 _A cold chill ran down her spine as she backed away…Even in this moment for fear Wallabee "Wally" Beatles had a glint of determination in his eyes as he gazed into the eyes of angry Irish operative. Fanny was glaring daggers at him, Rachel following her lead._

 _He heard himself speak: "Nothin'."_

 _Fanny looked shocked, but that shock soon turned to anger. "Kids Next Door, take these bleedin' teens ter the decommissionin' room."_

 _Wally spun around._

" _ABBY! RUN!"_


End file.
